


Punch-Drunk

by bell (belldreams)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I just want these idiots to be happy, Like a vacation, alien fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belldreams/pseuds/bell
Summary: "It smells like soap, I wouldn't touch that with a stick," Ahsoka says."You think so?" Obi-Wan lifts the fruit to his nose and gives it a cautious sniff. "I mean, I've no Togruta sense of smell, but to me it just smells like a forest." He gives it a small nibble. "Oh, now I see what you mean." Rather than eat the offending plant matter, he spits it out into his hand and buries it in the sand."Am I the only one who's not gone punch-drunk over fruit?!" Anakin explodes."Have you been in the sun?" Obi-Wan asks. "You look red."





	Punch-Drunk

"Give it up, Anakin," Ahsoka calls out. She sinks her fangs into the green fruit and honey sweetness bursts in her mouth. The fruit is the size of her head and twice as seedy as a the lower levels of Coruscant. She spits out the jewel-red pits into the sand. They glisten like carapaces. "It's gonna be days before Rex and his crew get here. Just take a break." 

Anakin's sullen silence tells her all she needs to know what he thinks of her suggestion. 

"She's not wrong," Obi-Wan shouts to Anakin. "They know where we are, we're just that far out in Wild Space. They’ll get here when they get here.” He nods towards the green fruit in her hands. "How's that one?" 

Ahsoka wipes the sticky juice from her lips. "It's sweet, but I think I like the first yellow one better." 

"Ah, the one we named janguar. I think I have some more here--" Obi-Wan roots through the pile of fruit they've amassed around them. They've got hairy-orange elliptical fruit with a surface as hard as the ice on Ilum; little purple berries so tart they made Ahsoka see stars behind her eyelids; and dozens more they've yet to try. "Here," he offered her the sand-coloured sphere the size of his hand. It was a bit rough to the touch, covered in deep pores. 

"Thanks," she says, and wolves it down. The sea-salt smell of the ocean's made her ravenous. 

"You must be hungry," Obi-Wan shouts again in Anakin's general direction. Ahsoka's not really sure where he's wandered off, but there's rustles and noises from within the verdant thicket behind them. "You haven't eaten since we crashed." 

"I did _not_ crash!" Anakin yells from wherever he is. "My landing was _perfect_." 

Ahsoka remembers the smoking ruins of their ship and gasoline fumes. "Then why's it in smithereens?" 

Anakin bursts out from the woods, leaves in his hair and fine scratches across his face. Those branches must be covered in thorns. All the more reason to stay hanging out here on the beach. "I told you already, the _oxygen tank_ had a leak." 

“Next you'll be telling us that's not your fault," Obi-Wans says with a smile. He taps a flatish fruit against his knee; it breaks with a porcelain crack and spills blood-red goop all over his beige tunic. The smell of pine and soap fills Ahsoka's nose.”Hm, wasn't expecting that. I think this one's more to drink than eat."

"Really? It smells like soap, I wouldn't touch that with a stick." 

"You think so?" Obi-Wan lifts the fruit to his nose and gives it a cautious sniff. "I mean, I've no Togruta sense of scent, but to me it just smells like a forest." He gives it a small nibble. "Oh, now I see what you mean." Rather than eat the offending plant matter, he spits it out into his hand and buries it in the sand. 

"Am I the only one who's _not_ gone punch-drunk over fruit?!" Anakin explodes.

"Have you been in the sun?" Obi-Wan asks. "You look red." 

Anakin flushes harder. "I _don't_ get sun-burned." 

“Yes, yes, I know, you’re from a sunny planet, you never get burned,” Obi-Wan says obligingly. “Still, why not sit with us in this nice shade and get, as you called it, punch-drunk.”

Punch-drunk? Ahsoka laughs and laughs and laughs. Maybe there’s something to that. Or maybe it’s the way the sun glitters on the water, like shards of glass. There’s literally nothing she can do except sit here, laugh with her friends, and gorge herself on fruit until she falls asleep on the warm sand.

Then all the fruit start to rise up in the air, dozens and shapes and colours, and Ahsoka wonders if maybe she isn’t drunk after all. These could easily have mind-altering substances. Or maybe gravity just gave up on his planet? But Obi-Wan’s not rising up, neither is the sand— nor is Anakin, who’s holding both hands out with a look of concentration. “Hey!” Ahsoka shouts. “You’re the one who told me not to use the Force in frivolous ways!” 

“Is this frivolous?” Anakin asks before lowering his hands. The fruit rain on Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, clunking her head and splattering their innards everywhere.

“Hey!” She shouts again. If he’s going to play mean, then she can too. She lobs half a spiked-purple fruit at Anakin, who ducks away in the nick of time. He lucked out. She can make a mean throw. 

Or maybe he’s not so lucky, when sand floats up and pours all over Anakin. 

“Master!” Anakin cries, shocked and aggrieved. “How could you?” 

“I don’t know, you started this,” Obi-Wan grins.

It turns into a free-for-all, with sand and fruit and giant palm leaves whipping everywhere, and shouts and shrieks and laughter. When the three of them give up, they collapse on the beach, panting and covered in assorted unnamed juices. Ahsoka’s left arm might be permanently dyed white, and Obi-Wan’s robes are _never_ going to be the same. Even Anakin’s dark leather has turned multicoloured. The sand is like a massage on her limbs, and all she can smell is salt and molasses and lime. 

“I hate you all,” Anakin declares. 

“We know,” Obi-Wan says. 

With a deep breath, Ahsoka watches cloud wisps breezing through the purple sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to those who know ❤


End file.
